1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for preventing a vehicle collision, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for preventing a vehicle collision that operate the driving of a vehicle based on where a rear-side vehicle is present when the traveling vehicle enters a collision risk area with a front vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, an apparatus for preventing a vehicle collision calculates a steering avoidance section based on a relative speed to a front vehicle (e.g., a preceding vehicle), lateral acceleration, a quantity overlapping with a front vehicle, a coefficient of friction, acceleration of gravity, and the like and then outputs an alarm or notifies a driver when a traveling vehicle (e.g., the vehicle being driven) enters a steering avoidance section to allow a driver to change a lane. In particular, the quantity overlapping with the front vehicle is a quantity covering the front vehicle based on a width of the traveling vehicle. In other words, when the front vehicle and the traveling vehicle are disposed on a substantially straight line in a driving direction, the front vehicle and the traveling vehicle overlap each other.
The apparatus for preventing a vehicle collision according to the related art issues a warning when the traveling vehicle enters the collision risk area of the front vehicle. Accordingly, when a driver attempts collision avoidance by steering, the apparatus for preventing a vehicle collision leads to collision avoidance using a lateral control. However, the collision with the rear-side vehicle may occur while the driver changes a lane by the steering operation when a collision possibility is present between the traveling vehicle and the front vehicle.